Full Moon
by GhostCarAd
Summary: GARY-STU ALERT! When I wrote this I was terrible at making characters, so I essentially made a Gary-Stu unknowingly. I'm warning you, this is a GARY-STU STORY!
1. A warm welcome

Full Moon

NOTE: This is my first story. So please, don't be too harsh on me, I tried my best and I hope you like it. It's a long fanfic, so this is only the first chapter. I took the liberty to create a character though. I hope you don't mind about this. I MAYBE add some small references to his pairing with Ruffnut, but I'm not sure yet. So enjoy! And even if you dislike it, please comment on what I could have changed to make it better, and thanks for spending your time to comment and read it, even if you dislike. So enjoy!

Hiccup woke up, yawning. It was a cold day in Berk. The snow was falling slowly outside. The boy looked away. Toothless was still asleep. "Probably because of winter, thought Hiccup.  
>The boy got out of bed, put warm clothes and left home without eating breakfast. He was not sure why, but it felt like something to drive him out.<br>After getting out and walking a bit, he realized why: a strong boy with blonde hair, tall and kinda tough was sitting on the snow (Hiccup didn't know how he managed that deed), quietly looking the other people who were near him. The boy did not show it to feel cold. His green eyes calmly analyzed the faces of people passing by.  
>Hiccup walked to the boy, raising a hand.<br>"Hey!" Said Hiccup. The boy turned to him. "I don't think I've seen you around here before. Are you new here?"  
>The boy nodded, relaxed.<br>"My parents we ..." He began, without really paying attention to what he was saying. But then suddenly he went pale and stopped talking. "Went... to ... a battle, and sent me here. They said they I have a cousin here, but I was looking at people passing by for the last three hours and found no one who looks like my cousin ..."  
>"But you do not know her name?" Hiccup asked, surprised.<br>"Well .." Replied the boy. "My parents told me her name the night before sending me here, but I have a problem of memory loss ... I forget things very quickly ... so I can't remember her name ... By the way, my name is Kyle. "He extended a hand to Hiccup, with a nervous smile.  
>"Kyle?" Hiccup repeated, shaking hands with the boy. "It's a different name. Vikings usually have names like Dragonlegs, and etc… My name is Hiccup, by the way."<br>The boy smiled. He seemed shy.  
>"Want help finding your cousin?" Hiccup offered. The boy shook his head, and a tone of apology said:<br>"No, thanks. Today I will not sleep there, I have to organize my stuff tonight."  
>"I can arrange everything for you, if you want" said Hiccup.<br>"No, that's fine." Kyle replied. "I will not bother. Seriously, I do not mind spending the night awake."

"Are you sure?" Hiccup asked. The boy nodded.  
>"No problem" said Kyle. Changing the subject without seeming to notice, said: "I saw dragons flying over these bands. Don't you fear a sudden attack?"<br>"No," Hiccup said, smiling. "They are ours. We train them. I got a Night Fury called Toothless! Oh, I almost forgot!" Hiccup hit his forehead. "We have to get a dragon for you!"  
>"For me?" Kyle said, somewhat surprised. "But I have no experience with dragons. I'll end up as charcoal."<br>"Nah, trust me. I'll help you" Hiccup laughed. "I'll go with you. It will be easy!"  
>"Could it be tomorrow?" Kyle asked, apprehensively. "I wanted to first meet the island, people, your friends... if you could introduce me to them, I would be very grateful."<br>"No problem." Hiccup friendly put his hand on Kyle's shoulder and the two walked to the Training Arena.

NOTE: Please listen. I KNOW this chapter is very short, but the next ones will be longer.


	2. Weirdo

Chapter 2

NOTE: Even less words. Sorry guys, I'm tired, so I couldn't write much without having my story gone on complete nonsense. I had to stop before I fell asleep on the keyboard. But next chapter will be WAY longer, I promise. So just enjoy, and thanks. And boy, I do need a nap *yawn*...

The two boys were already inside the arena. Hiccup was calm, but Kyle seemed about to have a nervous breakdown.  
>"Relax" said Hiccup. "They'll like you. You're a nice guy, you'll see how you will learn how to train a dragon in no time.<br>"Are you sure, Hiccup? " Kyle said, unsure. "I don't know if I can do that. It's a lot of pressure. "  
>"Stay calm, you'll be fine " He said Hiccup.<p>

The training had gone well. Kyle already knew all of Hiccup's friends, who discovered that the boy was Astrid's cousin, actually. Everyone liked Kyle, even though Snotlout was kind of disturbed by the fact that many girls looked to Kyle when the boy passed near them. And Snotlout wondered how the kid did not care for that very fact. Actually, Kyle seemed to be extremely oblivious to everything and everyone. He didn't even seem to notice that he dominated a Gronkel in the first day of training. And that such fact had drawn the attention of practically every girl in the village. And they still found Kyle cute. Even Ruffnut seemed impressed. But what changed is that she would like to give on the boy some punches for that.  
>Kyle did not seem connected to anything that happened so far. He seemed to be thinking about something he did not want share with anyone else.<p>

Actually, Kyle Hiccup's friends and the boy himself. And that was why he had to withdraw. Stay away from them all. At least for today.

Later, when Hiccup and Astrid asked what was wrong, the boy insisted that everything was fine and that he was just tired. Hiccup and Astrid had no choice but to accept the fact that if something was wrong with Kyle, he did not want others to know what it was, and stopped trying to make the boy confess something that maybe was a lie.

"He only doesn't want to bother" said Hiccup to Astrid, when Kyle walked away somewhere, still thinking. "Believe me, he's just shy. He was one of the very few guys where he lived, and everyone thought he was weird. And he's not used to much attention coming from the girls' he added, laughing.  
>"I don't know, Hiccup" Astrid said, without laughing. "Maybe is that, but I think there is something wrong. It is something he is not willing to tell us and what is bothering him."<br>"Nonsense," said Hiccup. "He's just shy. Wait until he captures a dragon, as everything will change."  
>"I hope you're right." Replied the girl.<br>What the two didn't know was that far, in the forest, a shadow was watching them.


	3. Immediate sucess

Hiccup did not see Kyle after the boy ran to some place last night. It was already daytime, and no sign of the boy. He had asked for the friends if any of them had seen Kyle, and none confirmed. Even Astrid, and press of the boy had seen.  
>"Look, Hiccup" Snotlout said earlier that morning. "It's not that I don't like Kyle, but he's very weird to me. I mean, the guy looks like he daydreams all the time, without paying attention to anything that happens to him! If he was attacked by a bear he would only realize what happened after the creature was already on his neck! "<br>Hiccup had to agree with most things Snotlout said. Kyle was really oblivious to everything. But he had to disagree on one thing:  
>"If he was attacked by a bear, I would have pity on the animal" Hiccup disagreed, shaking his head. "Did you see the way he dodged the Gronkel's attacks yesterday? And he didn't seem afraid at any time. It was almost like he was doing everything automatically ..."<br>"Which I don't doubt" Snotlout interrupted, laughing. "He was probably not paying attention to what he was doing. He almost decapitated that Gronkel!"  
>Hiccup remembered of Kyle's attack. The boy stopped the sword a few inches from the Gronkel's neck, but the boy seemed confident when he did it. The Gronkel frozen almost instinctively when he realized Kyle's sword was so close to its neck. And while everyone in the arena also looked, amazed, while Kyle firmly held the sword next to the dragon's neck.<br>Then everything happened fast. Kyle dropped the sword on the ground and stroked the Gronkel's head. He wasn't going to hurt the dragon. He just wanted to tame it.  
>"He knew what he was doing with that sword" Hiccup answered, firmly. "He would not hurt that Gronkel, I'm sure of it."<p>

Snotlout laughed in disbelief.  
>"C'mon, Hiccup!" said, starting to get annoyed. "Why do you defend so much that boy? Just because he's Astrid's cousin? We all know that there is something wrong with him, even you! You just don't want to accept it!"<br>"And you just hate him because the girls keep looking at him!" Hiccup returned, blushing.  
>The smile vanished from face of Snotlout.<br>"Okay, then!" Replied Snotlout, angry, banging his fist on the grass as he got up from it. "Stay here thinking that there's nothing wrong with Kyle! But when he ends up killing you, I'll be the first to laugh!" And he left without looking back.  
>Hiccup froze. Kyle would not try to kill him. He would not be capable of that ... or would he be able to do that?<br>Hiccup away those thoughts of the head. "Nonsense", he thought, standing up. "Snotlout's being stupid. He's just jealous because Kyle is attracting everyone's attention, that's all."

But there was still Astrid. She also found Kyle weird, even if he was her cousin. And she could not be jealous, or could she? The way tense and nervous about what she had said the last night Hiccup indicated otherwise. Could there really be something wrong with Kyle?  
>"What's up, Hiccup? " Said a voice behind him happily. Hiccup turned his back to the tree he was leaning against, surprised to see that it was Kyle that was behind him, smiling. His clothes were torn and his face scratched.<br>"What happened to you?" Hiccup asked, worried.  
>"I walked into the forest last night," the boy replied, shrugging indifferently. "I am curious, and I saw a small animal running towards the forest. I decided to follow him, but I ended up scratching myself, as you can see" He showed his face. "When I could reach the animal, it fled, and I looked around, searching for him. That's when I realized I was lost. I walked almost the whole forest, and tore my clothes with some trees there. There are some low branches in that forest. I decided that was too late to try to get back to the village, and realized that the darkness was not going to help me find the way back anyway, so I decided to spend the night in the forest and wait until morning. "<br>"Are you crazy?" Hiccup said, surprised. "That forest is filled with wild animals! You could have been killed by a bear while asleep!"

"If I was sleeping, a bear would not attack me because I would be immobile" the boy said, shaking his head. "And if I was awake, I would know how to defend myself. I know how to fight very well, I have excellent reflexes and I have this." He finished, pulling out a hunting knife from a sheath hidden under his shirt.  
>"A hunting knife wouldn't stop a bear" insisted Hiccup.<br>"A hunting knife wouldn't" Kyle said. "But a hunting knife along with my skills would, for sure. Without wanting to brag, of course."  
>Kyle sheathed the hunting knife and laughed.<br>"Sorry for being so shy yesterday, " he said. "I'm not used to this kind of attention. It's like I said, in the village where I live, everyone thinks I'm the weirdo. But maybe if they just gave me a chance to fit in me ... I would be nicer ... I hope I didn't scare your dragon yesterday, by the way. I was trying to show my skills, because it was that what I was asked to do. "  
>"No problem!" Hiccup replied, laughing. His suspicion was correct. Snotlout and the others were wrong. "In fact, he even liked you. Where have you learned to have that much control over the sword? That was amazing."<p>

"Oh, that?" Kyle said, humbly. "My father taught me how to fight. Look, if I wanted to ..."  
>He drew the hunting knife so quickly that Hiccup hardly noticed the movement. The next moment the knife was with the blade inches from his neck. Hiccup swallowed.<br>"... I could kill you right now." Kyle turned the knife and with agility, sheathed it again.  
>Hiccup rubbed his neck and thanked Thor his friend had great control over his hands.<p>

"Gosh" said Hiccup, still a bit numb because of the shock. "How do you do that? I didn't even see you taking that knife."  
>"All from practicing" Kyle said, laughing.<br>The tall, strong and blonde boy no longer looked like the shy and insecure boy Hiccup met the previous day. He now looked like a kind of elder brother, humble, happy and friendly. Kyle, now that Hiccup analyzed, was about 17 years old. The young man looked at him, whit an amused face. "Definitely not like the Kyle that I met yesterday." Hiccup thought, smiling too.

"How about showing your agility to my friends?" Hiccup suggested."We have to get you through to the next step before letting you capture a dragon and your agility can be a big pro in this factor!  
>"I don't see see why not." Kyle replied, his smile widening.<br>The blond kid should really be in a good mood. He even waved happily to the people who passed by looking at him.  
>His good mood was really contagious, Hiccup concluded. He even forgot his earlier discussion with Snotlout.<br>Hiccup then stopped suddenly, hitting his forehead.  
>"I forgot! " He exclaimed. Kyle looked at him curiously. "You cannot train like that! Come to my house, I may have some clothes that I can lend you ..." He stopped and with looked at the boy from head to toe. Then he corrected himself: "that my dad can lend you. They'll be a little wide, but may fit. Then we get to the blacksmith to find an armor for you."<br>Kyle nodded, smiling.  
>They went<p>

to Hiccup's house, and Hiccup borrowed some clothes from Stoick (the father allowed Hiccup to get them) to find the boy and waited outside his room while Kyle switched clothes.  
>Once the boy got out with Stoick's clothes, they went to the blacksmith and Hiccup got a helmet for Kyle (the boy had said it was the only thing he needed), and the two headed on to the arena.<p> 


	4. He was right

Everyone was watching Kyle, amazed. The tall boy had just defeated and tamed a Monstrous Nightmare. In his second day of training.  
>And everyone was even more impressed after Kyle shown his ability and agility against Fishlegs in sparring. The boy was considered a genius by people on the island of Berk. Stoick said that the boy had a future as a Viking. And Snotlout wanted to rip the boy in two. That was a good sign, because it meant that Snotlout was jealous or envious, and he would not be jealous or envious of a loser.<br>Hiccup also noticed a funny thing: since Kyle first entered the arena, Ruffnut looked at him in a weird way ... even if she wanted to punch Kyle, Hiccup found that funny ... she never looked at anyone like that ...  
>Hiccup laughed. The friend was really a hit. And to think that it was only his second day ...<br>Hiccup's friends were giving up thinking that there was something wrong with Kyle. Even Astrid became convinced that he was a nice guy. Only Snotlout kept insisting that there was something wrong with him, but everyone knew he was jealous of Kyle, so nobody cared.  
>The next day was still cold. In some places of the snow, you could see the grass (the bit of grass that Hiccup was looking at was the same bit of grass that Snotlout punched during his discussion with Hiccup yesterday). Kyle, as always, was sitting under a tree, without paying attention to the fact he was sitting on the snow. Hiccup approached.<br>"You ready? " He asked.  
>"For what?" Kyle replied, confused.<br>"For what? Now, to catch his dragon! What else?" Hiccup replied, laughing. He thought Kyle would blanch at the idea of capturing a dragon, but unlike what he expected, the strong boy smiled and drew the snow from his clothes.  
>"And how do we capture a dragon?" He asked.<br>"We will not capture a dragon." Hiccup answered. "You will. I'll only give you a ride on Toothless. You will catch the dragon on the way you want."  
>Kyle's smile widened.<br>"And then, what are we waiting for?" Said the blond boy.

After some minutes the two were riding Toothless. Kyle was holding the saddle strongly, a little nervous.  
>"Are you sure that he will not bring me down?" He asked apprehensively. "I mean, I know he would not do it on purpose, but I can fall, can't I?"<br>"If you hold well on the saddle, and are sure that your feet are well secured it, no problem." Hiccup answered. The boy turned to the dragon, "Well, Toothless, you can fly on three. One... two ... three!"  
>Kyle grabbed the saddle with even more strength as the dragon took off. But when Toothless leveled the flight, the boy calmed down, and even enjoyed the flight.<p>

The rest of the flight was calm. Toothless landed in the middle of a forest, because Kyle had said he surely saw a dragon asleep nearby.  
>The blond-haired boy got off Toothless, and ran to the direction that he thought he saw the dragon. Hiccup was been waiting with Toothless. Kyle had a bow and several arrows and if something went wrong (which both of the boys doubted), he would shoot an arrow into the air and wait until Toothless arrived. Hiccup sent the dragon to fly above the trees to rescue Kyle if he saw an arrow going up from the trees.<br>Kyle found the dragon he saw: a Monstrous Nightmare, which was sleeping peacefully in the midst of a huge clearing. But there was something different on that dragon: The Monstrous Nightmares used to be in black and red, or gray and red. But that dragon was white and gold. Kyle couldn't believe his eyes. That dragon could only be fake. No, it wasn't fake ... it was breathing ...  
>Kyle approached cautiously, drew his hunting knife and poked the dragon's back with it, rolling to his side just in time to dodge a blow from the dragon's tail. The boy got up and ran toward the Nightmare, dodging each attack and blow the dragon threw at him. Swiftly, he pretended he was about to run to one side, and the dragon invested with its head to that same side, but Kyle quickly rolled to the other side and sheathing the hunting knife, he touched the dragon's head with his hand, stroking it.<br>"Wow, boy," he murmured, stroking the dragon's head, calmly."Wow. Settle down there."  
>The dragon calmed himself ended up liking Kyle.<br>"I think I'll call you Darkus... That's it! What do you think?"  
>The dragon looked at him calmly, as if he accepted the name, and let Kyle rode it.<br>"Yeah, so that's it ..." Said the boy, riding on the dragon. "C'mon, Darkus!"  
>The dragon took flight.<p>

Once people heard the news that Hiccup and Kyle returned, they expected to see Kyle scratched and with hair and clothing scorched, mounting Toothless along with Hiccup. But what they saw was Hiccup on toothless, with a look of approval on his face, and Kyle on a Monstrous Nightmare in colors white and gold, already with a saddle on his back.  
>Some people walked up to the boy, to ask where he found the dragon, others to ask what was the dragon's name, and some people were watching from afar, with an air of approval on their faces while talking with other people, indicating one of two boys or one of two dragons.<br>A month had passed since Kyle had arrived on the island. At this point, Hiccup and Ruffnut were his best friends, and Darkus befriended Toothless (to the most cases, the two dragons had to be placed outside the home, for destroying furniture and decorations while "playing." Astrid almost killed and Kyle, because Kyle was with Darkus inside the house, and Hiccup brought Toothless along with him for a visit, resulting in the death of one of the vessels of her mother)  
>All was going fine, but after a weekend, as the full moon approached, Hiccup realized that Kyle grew apprehensive, shy and nervous like in his first day in Berk, a month ago. And that was when Hiccup remembered: on the day that Kyle arrived, there was going to be a full moon.<br>Hiccup realized that Snotlout, after all, was right. There was something wrong with Kyle.  
>On the day that there was going to be a full moon on the sky at night, the strong and blond boy was sitting under a tree, apprehensive. Hiccup came, and on most natural tone as he could, said:<br>"Hi, Kyle." The strong boy raised his hand, nervous, and looked back at the ground. Immediately Hiccup invented a story:  
>"I'm going to Snotlout's house tonight to get some fish for Toothless. Wanna come with me?"<br>"No, no, thanks" Kyle said, turning pale. "I have to resolve some things tonight. I'd love to go, but I can't, really."  
>Hiccup nodded and shrugged.<br>"All right then" answered Hiccup, and putting his hand on Kyle's shoulder, smirked. "Let me know if you need anything, ok?"  
>Kyle nodded, discouraged, and turned his gaze to the floor.<br>Hiccup turned away and walked to the twins' house. There was something he needed to warn them, and if possible, warn all of his friends.


	5. The truth

All characters (except from Kyle), places and names (except from Kyle and Darkus) are property of Dreamworks Animations and Cressida Crowell. This is a fanfiction, based on purely the movie and my imagination, and NOTHING told here is true, it's only a fanfiction made for fun.

* * *

><p>"You mean mean there's something wrong with Kyle?" Tuffnut said as he stared at Hiccup, confused. He was sitting on the floor, along with Ruffnut Hiccup bringing, he said, "worrying reports".<p>

Hiccup nodded.  
>"There's something weird going on. You see ..."<br>And told them of his suspicion. The faces of twins were from confused to worried while they were understanding what Hiccup meant.  
>"Oh, I know!" Tuffnut exclaimed, pointing to Hiccup. "He's a werewolf! Just like in the stories that the adults tell!"<br>"Don't be stupid!" Ruffnut replied, giving her brother a punch to the head. "Werewolves aren't real, they are only a legend to scare little kids like you!"  
>The two began arguing when Hiccup raised his voice:<br>"Guys!" He exclaimed. The twins stopped arguing and looked at him. "The question is no whether werewolves are real or not, but to know what Kyle is hiding from us. And I have a plan. Tonight, we'll follow him and see where he'll go . And we'll find out what he's doing."  
>The twins agreed to the the plan , and Hiccup bade them farewell, now going to the home of Astrid , where he said the same things he had said to the twins . But because he didn't want that Kyle discovered that they were following him, he told his suspicions to Fishlegs and Snotlout, but said he would follow Kyle alone into the forest. Fishlegs took it well, even because the idea of following a weird kid in the middle of the forest during the night did not please him. Snotlout, otherwise, protested, but Hiccup managed to convince him not go along.<br>Late at night, about midnight, Kyle ran into the forest, nervously. Hiccup, Astrid and the twins followed him in silence.  
>Kyle stopped suddenly, dropping to his knees with his hand on his chest. They were already well entrenched in the forest. Hiccup and the others ducked behind a pile of bushes and watched.<br>"I'm on the other side, to observe his front", warned Hiccup, whispering, and crawled to where he could see Kyle's face, leaving friends behind the bush on the opposite side from where he was crouched.  
>And then he saw what he could have slept very well without seeing.<br>The friend's face was now a mask of pain and anger. His teeth grew, sharp as razors. His nose was lengthened, transforming into a snout. Thick brown fur began to grow in his whole body. His pupils dilated, and then became narrowed as a cat's pupil. His nails turned into sharp black claws. His whole body grew and became more muscular, full of brown thick fur. A thick, bushy tail skirted from the base of his spine. His ears lengthened and moved the top of his head, both of them pointy. His legs were growing, stretching and making him taller. His voice, before young and smooth, was now a grunt, a growl, a beastly angry. His clothes had been completely torn, not fitting to his size anymore. And Kyle fell to the ground, exhausted.  
>Hiccup watched, paralyzed because of the horror and the fear. Before, he was looking to his friend. Now he was by looking to a huge, brawny monster, canine-looking, furry, with sharp teeth, murderous eyes and pointy claws, a big wolf almost two feet tall that walked on two legs.<br>Tuffnut was right. Kyle was a werewolf.

* * *

><p>To have a good idea on what the werewolf looks like, visit Deviantart and look for Hakuisthebest, click on the person's profile and see the person's drawings, there are two werewolves that can describe Kyle very well.<p> 


	6. Not over yet

Hiccup looked terrified to the werewolf. The monster rose slowly, growling softly. "Okay," thought Hiccup "Just stand still, silent. When he leaves, return to the village. You just have to wait in silence. "  
>"HA! I TOLD YOU HE WAS A WEREWOLF!" Tuffnut's triumphant shout broke the silence. Hiccup closed his eyes suddenly. They were lost. The werewolf would kill them, and disappear with them, and the next day would not remember anything.<br>For a moment Hiccup thought of attacking him with the sword, but remembered that even being a monster, he was his friend, and had no blame for what happened to him. He was unconscious and would kill anyone out of pure instinct, not even knowing what was happening.  
>"He probably got unconscious when he fell down "Hiccup thought sadly. It was as if the friend was knocked down, somewhere inside that monster he became.<br>Kyle looked up immediately and with surprising speed, ran into the bush where Hiccup's friends were hiding from him. Astrid, by instinct, stood up and gave a blow to the monster's neck using her axe with all her strength.  
>And to utter surprise of all, the strong axe broke in two, the blade now useless, broken down, while the small scratch that it had left on the werewolf's neck healed quickly.<p>

"But what ...!" Astrid said incredulously, looking at what was left from the handle of her axe, still in her hands.  
>Hiccup stood up and shouted:<br>"Silver! Only silver can affect him! Attacking him isn't going to take us anywhere, we must run!"  
>The kids hidden on the other bush rolled to the side and split up, running to where Hiccup was hiding. Tuffnut ran to the middle of the trees, Astrid ran across Hiccup and Hiccup and stood still. In the moment of panic, everybody rushed anywhere, and the werewolf had now Ruffnut trapped against a tree.<br>Ruff, paralyzed, watched while the werewolf raised his paw.  
>And then the monster's eyes met hers.<br>The werewolf dropped his paw. His gaze was now sad, and not murderer. The werewolf pulled away slowly, breathing fast, his ears lowered back. When Ruff tried to go in his direction, he fell on all four paws and ran away.  
>Tuffnut, Astrid and Hiccup were hiding behind different trees. Astrid Ruff, and Hiccup couldn't understand what just happened there, but Tuff only cared about the fact that he was right.<br>"I told you guys he was a werewolf!" He pointed to his sister with an air of triumph. "I told you! And you saying that they weren't real! Ha ha ha!"  
>But Ruff watched with a glazed look the place where the werewolf had disappeared among the trees.<br>"What just happened here?" Astrid said, incredulous. "The werewolf just broke my strongest axe's blade in half, tried to kill Ruff and then simply ran out? What was that !"

"I have a hunch" said Hiccup. "Kyle is in love with Ruff."  
>"What?" Astrid replied. "But werewolves are unconscious! They even kill their own parents by pure instinct, why he did not attack Ruff?"<br>"I've said what I think. There is no other reason." Hiccup said."Think, Astrid, you are his cousin and yet he tried to kill you. And he would have done if was you instead of Ruff trapped against that tree, believe me. But he did not attack Ruff. In fact, he seemed sad, sorry and ashamed when they ran out, I do not know if you noticed. "  
>"How can a monster fall in love with one person?" Astrid replied.<br>"Not being a monster," said Hiccup. "I'll talk to Kyle tomorrow. He needs to know what happened, if he doesn't know already. But I have my theory, and you can't say it makes no sense, Astrid."  
>"But it doesn't!" She replied. "A werewolf acts on pure instinct, he must have seen something behind Ruff which he was afraid of, like a firefly, or ..."<br>"A werewolf afraid of a firefly?" Hiccup cut, with an amused smile on his face. "Then _my_ theories make no sense... what's next, a dragonfly?"  
>Astrid put her foot down, annoyed, and turned his back on Hiccup. The boy looked Ruffnut. She remained standing in the same place, looking at the same point in disbelief.<p>

Hiccup walked over to her.

"What's wrong, Ruff?" He asked, gently.

"He didn't attack me ..." she murmured in disbelief. "He could have killed me, and still ran far away from me ... he didn't want to hurt me... he is in love with me, is not Hiccup? "  
>"Um .. I think so, not gonna lie ..." Hiccup answered. "There is noreason for him to have stopped in mid-attack."<br>"... I can talk to him tomorrow instead of you?" She asked.  
>"Sure, why not?" He replied. Actually, it was a relief to be talking toRuff's friend in the next day, and not him.<br>"Thanks," she replied, turning and returning to the village with Tuff.

The next day, Kyle was sitting under the tree, as usual. He borrowed some new clothes from Hiccup in the morning. But instead of the good-humored and fun look that he usually presented after the full moons, his expression was sad, discouraged and depressed.  
>Hiccup walked over to him and sat beside the strong boy.<br>"Do not worry, I'll get my stuff." Kyle said softly.  
>"What are you talking about?" Hiccup responded with a friendly smile on his face.<br>"I'll have to get out of here, isn't it? " Kyle replied. "I mean, nobody wants a threat around. I'm dangerous. I can kill someone, and without something made out of silver, there's no way to hurt me. And I seriously don't want to hurt anyone, so ... yeah, I'm leaving."  
>"Don't go away." Hiccup answered.<br>"C'mon" said the strong boy. "You want me to go away as well. Nobody wants a monster around."  
>"Yeah, we don't want a monster around" said Hiccup. Kyle lowered his head, disappointed. "But you're not a monster. You're my friend."<br>"I am a werewolf," said Kyle. "I'm a monster, even if I'm your friend. "  
>"If you were a monster, would have killed Ruff last night" said Hiccup. Kyle reddened.<br>"Ah, she must hate me now." He said, leaning his head on the tree.  
>"Actually, she said she wanted to talk to you." Hiccup said. Kyle looked up in surprise.<br>"But ... I almost killed all of you ... " He said.  
>"But you didn't, right? And that's what matters." Hiccup replied, giving a friendly pat on Kyle's shoulder and standing up, walking back home.<br>Kyle continued to stare at nothing. Darkus was flying around for fun and the boy didn't try to stop the dragon. If he wasn't having fun, it was unfair to keep others also bored.  
>And then, Kyle looked up and saw Ruff walking toward him. He lowered his head, ashamed.<br>"Hi," she said, sitting next to him. He muttered a "hi" in reply, without raising his head. Both were silent for a while.  
>"Why didn't you attack me?" She asked. He lifted his head and looked at her.<br>"What?" Replied, confused.  
>"Last evening, in the forest." She replied. "You could have killed me, but you didn't. Why?"<br>Kyle felt his stomach fall. How could he explain?  
>"Oh, that" disguised the boy, blushing. "I just ... I ... well ... I woke up... and would not kill my friend while he was conscious, would you?"<br>"And why exactly did you 'woke up'?" She asked. ""Werewolves do not 'wake up' from nowhere, if you know what I mean."

Kyle rubbed his neck, without knowing what to say.  
>"I guess ..." he begun, red as a tomato. "Maybe was when I looked ... I looked at you, I think ... maybe I recognized you ..."<br>Ruff had an amused smile on her face.  
>"And why didn't you recognize Astrid, if she is your cousin?" She asked.<br>Kyle bit his lip and wiped his hand on his face.  
>"Oh, gosh, how can I explain ..." He mumbled, burying his face in his hands, shy. Then he took a deep breath and looked at Ruff."Listen, Ruff, I wanted you to know that... that… I love you, I always loved you and I couldn't kill you. There, I said it."<br>She laughed and kissed him on the cheek.  
>"Me too." She said.<br>"What?" He asked, perplexed, even more red. "But, but ... I almost killed you ..."  
>"I loved you since you came into the arena for the first time" she confessed, blushing as well.<br>Kyle became a little less red and took her hand.  
>"Sorry. I mean, for everything." He said.<br>"No need to apologize." She replied, and he shyly kissed her lips.

Later that day, all the young Vikings were meeting room in the house of Hiccup. Kyle needed to pass an important message.  
>"Listen," he told everyone. "I am a werewolf. Some of you already knew this, and others did not. If during the full moon nights, you let me go deep in the forest, there will be no problem, cuz I'm beginning to control myself as a werewolf. But the guy who bit me and made me turn into a werewolf has total control over himself, cuz he is a werewolf from family, and he doesn't need to learn to control himself, like me. So I will stay, because if he comes here after me, you will never kill him without my help, and I gotta help you. So you can count on me. He'll not hurt anyone while I'm here." Kyle said.<p>

"So you mean that there's a crazy werewolf trying to get you, and he's coming here?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yes, exactly." Kyle confirmed.

"And when will he show up?" Fishlegs asked.

Kyle looked to all of them.

"We'll see." He only replied.


End file.
